1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a field of cutting torches, and more particularly to an improved guide for maintaining the desired spacing of the torch discharge face from a workpiece.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of cutting torches to "cut" a workpiece, is well known. Normally, the torch is hand-held, and may wobble or vary in spacing from the workpiece, depending largely upon the expertise of the operator.
It has also been known that the flame discharged by the torch should be inclined slightly forwardly in the direction of travel so as to preheat proximate material in advance of the porpogating "cut".
Details of apparatus for use with such cutting torches may be shown in one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,525,241; 2,603,475; 2,747,856; 3,139,471; 3,514,087; and 3,698,701.